You Can't Always Be Sure
You Can't Always Be Sure is the second episode of One World. Story The men's confidence was high and the momentum on Namua was on the decrease. Going into the second Immunity Challenge the girls still remained hopeful they would be able to prove they were a force to be reckoned with. When they learned the challenge would require teamwork and leadership both tribes were scared as they had only met their fellow tribe-mates 6 days ago. The Immunity Challenge required each player to pull their own weight, and if they messed up their entire tribe pays the price; making this is an extremely important competition to show you are not a liability. After a few attempts to get settled, the tribes begin to try to cross the platform and hold onto one another without triggering a sensor until they make it to the opposite podium. Boros' strategy of putting their weaker members near the end payed off when they quickly got their teammates across, leaving the girls in the dust. Namua managed to get a couple across but the boys lead similarly to the first challenge was growing too big. Boros pulled out another win sending Namua back to Tribal Council. Once they arrived back at the beach, the girls quickly divided. Cher knew she was going to have to put in work and dedication to keep her from being the next in line to leave. When Cher approached the Brigade alliance consisting of Abi, Slaylah, and Maggie; they realized they had better odds pulling in Cher as a number. This would prevent them from being the next to go knowing Skylar, Mary, and Lala were also a trio, leaving Valentina as a wildcard. At Tribal Council, Valentina and Cher joined the Brigade to take out Mary and weaken their side of Namua before it became too powerful. Mary was the second person voted out in a 5-3 vote, flipping Cher on top and Skylar/Lala to the bottom. In the upcoming challenge it was clear the girls were dwindling down and if they wanted a shot at continuing in this game they needed to pull out a win. The Immunity Challenge needed 1 shooter from both tribes to toss the balls collected from the ocean into the baskets. Namua was very hesitant on who would shoot, all girls were in fear if they failed then the spotlight would be on them. After much arguing over who should go, Skylar wanted to take one for the team and hopefully gain a victory out of it. Although the boys stayed ahead, Maggie was very dominant in the challenge and showed herself as a threat. Unfortunately, the girls hard work didn't pay off when Ethan scored all 8 balls into the basket with no problem. This was Boros' third win in a row, making them appear unstoppable. Back at camp, it was obvious that Skylar stepping up was a horrible mistake as no one would have a genuine conversation with her besides Lala who accepted Skylar's demise. Once again at Tribal Council, the same girls voted together to send home Skylar in a 5-2 vote, making Lala the remaining girl in minority and giving her the perfect reason to seek revenge if a swap were to occur. Tribal Council Day 6 Day 9 Still in the Running Trivia * The Episode's title was said by Abigail. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: One World Category:One World Episodes